Who Would Have Thought
by Taryn and Jordan
Summary: Sequel to 'Damsel in Distress' - A year after the birth of thier child, Hermione and Snape have new evils to face. ~COMPLETE~
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We own nothing. It's all JKR's, except the plot, and unlike this story's predessor (Damsel in Distress) we own   
the plot!!!  
  
  
"Taryn!" Pepper Potter ran up to me, embracing me in a too-tight bear hug. "Can you believe it! It's finally our turn!" She   
squealed, jumping up and down in excitement; I had the sudden urge to vomit. Don't get me wrong, Peppy is my best friend,  
the best friend an eleven-year old girl could have. It was just...at times she was too hyper for her own good; hence the  
nickname Peppy.  
  
Rolling my eyes in mock disgust, I linked arms with her and we proceeded to the Entry Hall to join the arriving first years.  
  
"I don't get you." I spoke as we walked quietly down one of the many staircases. "We've lived here all our lives, witnessed  
10 of these damn..."  
  
"Taryn..." she frowned.  
  
"Sorry! Dang...dang sortings. There is that better?" I looked to my friend for confirmation. She was once again smiling, a  
good sign, so I continued. "As I was saying...We've been to plenty of these sortings. Sure it was fun to watch when we were   
younger, but after a while it lost it's appeal. After 10 years, how can you still be excited?!"   
  
"And why are you such a darn pessimist? Always raining on my parade?!" Peppy frowned at me in disdain. Smirking, I   
shrugged.  
  
"Runs in the family."   
  
"Yeah." she laughed, her vibrant green eyes lighting up. "One day you'll make Uncle Sev proud." Laughing as well, I adjusted  
my robes as we sat on the top step of the Grand Staircase. The other first years had not yet arrived, so we had a few spare  
moments to ourselves.   
  
"Yeah, I'm a chip of the ol' block." I drawled sarcastically, winning a piercing glare from Peppy. She turned her gaze back  
to the doors, giving me a moment to freely study her. She was such a vibrant spirit; something she had definitely inherited  
from her father. But like her fiery red tresses, she also inherited the famous Weasley temper. Anyone could be Peppy's friend  
if they wanted to, but you wanted to avoid becoming an enemy at all costs. I guess that's what I like about her. At first,  
her sickly sweet attitude had just annoyed the hell out of me; but that first glimpse of anger had pulled me in like a   
stormy current at sea--once I was in, there was no way I was getting out. She's like Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde...scary.  
  
Myself, on the other hand, there is only one side to me. The sarcastic know-it-all. The perfect combination of my parents.  
Daddy could make anyone squirm with his sharp glare and sarcastic comments; anyone except Pappy of course. Mum is witty and  
intelligent...not that Daddy isn't, but Mum could give him a run for his money any day. And me, well, let's just say I've been  
grounded more than all the students in this school combined within the last two years for my *ahem* clever retorts.  
  
Sometimes I have a gentle side...really, I do! But, like with Daddy, it's only when I'm in the general vicinity of Pappy.  
  
The sudden whoosh of air and onslaught of excited chatter brought me out of my reverie. Standing with Peppy at my side, I   
smirked down at all the first years who had just joined us on the stairs. Feeling the slight rap of rolled-up parchment on  
my shoulder, I glanced behind me. Nanny was there, looking reproachfully at me and motioning me to turn around. I obliged,  
blocking the view of a short, plump, blonde boy who was clutched a toad nervously. I felt, rather than heard him shift his  
weight behind me to get a better view. Snorting in disgust, I returned my attention to Nanny, who was already halfway through  
the explanation of the Houses and Sorting Ceremony. When she left, I turned back to Peppy.  
  
"Can't we just get this over with already!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Peppy quirked an eyebrow in my direction. "The sooner  
I stuff that moldy old hat on, the sooner my parents stop arguing." I mumbled as Nanny came back to retrieve us.   
  
As we walked through the doors to the Great Hall, I could hear the gasps of amazement and wonder as many of the new students   
behind me caught their first glimpse of the Enchanted Ceiling. Glancing up myself, I rolled my eyes and turned to face my peers;  
walking backwards in the process.  
  
"It's not real you know. It's enchanted to look like the night sky. You can read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I drawled,  
a slight hint of boredom etched into my tone. Those who had heard me seemed impressed. It only aggravated me more to see how  
blissfully ignorant they all are.   
  
At last, we came to a stop, bunching into a large group in front of the head table. Tiny Professor Flitwick brought out the  
old 3-legged stool, gingerly placing the tattered Sorting Hat on top of it. From my position at the front of the crowd, I   
could see Mum smiling down reassuringly at me. Daddy was seated next to her, but as always, his face remained impassive.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and I will place Sorting Hat on your head." She said the same  
exact thing every single year. I must have a talk with her on that one, it was rather boring. She stepped aside so that the  
hat could sing it's 'clever' little ditty that most likely took it all year to write, before she untied the ribbon around the  
scroll and began reading off names.   
  
After a handful of anxious pre-teens had been sorted and gone merrily romping to their House tables, Peppy was called up.   
Squealing in delight, she gave the thumbs up to her parents who were seated next to mine at the Head Table, before plopping  
down onto the stool. She sat there quietly for a few minutes while everyone looked on anxiously.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally roared out. Thunderous applause sounded from the Gryffindor table, as well as from Mum, Uncle  
Harry, Aunt Ginny, Pappy and Hagrid. She grinned widely as she skipped over to the table. I frowned at her enviously as  
she hugged many of her new house-mates.   
  
"Snape, Taryn!" Nanny's voice rang out into the now quiet hall, snapping me once again out of my reverie. Slowly, I made my   
way forward; glancing at the Head Table as I did so. Many of the teachers had leaned forward; excitement, nervousness, anxiety  
all present in their features. Mum and Daddy, I noticed, were throwing glares at each other when they weren't staring intently  
at me.   
  
Sighing deeply, I slid onto the stool. Soon after, I felt the heavy weight of the hat being placed onto my head.  
  
"Better not ruin my hair." I grumbled.  
  
"Ah! What've we here?" Raising an eyebrow, I raised my eyes to glimpse at the rim of the hat. *Sure does have an odd voice  
for a hat* I thought to myself. Tuning out whatever it was rambling on about, I stared blankly out into the hall; thinking  
about Mum and Daddy.  
  
A Slytherin and a Gryffindor...  
  
Who would have thought? 


	2. Heated Discussions and Old Friends

Disclaimer: Not ours, hers. :points to JKR:  
A/N: We would just like to say thank you to everyone for the comments and suggestions we recieved after finishing Damsel in   
Distress. From that we were able to map out all the chapters for this story. Everything has been decided, so though your   
suggestions are appreciated, they will not be used unless you just happened to read our minds and figure out what we were  
going to do. Thank you everyone! WE LOVE YOU!!!  
  
  
"Severus?" Hermione placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder, while balancing her year-old daughter on her other hip.  
  
"Yes love?" he turned away from the fireplace, a half-empty glass of brandy in one hand, the other rubbing his throbbing  
temples. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on his wife's pouting lips.  
  
"Da!" the baby exclaimed, reaching out for her father. This caused Severus to chuckle lightly and scoop the child into his  
arms; the forgotten brandy placed haphazardly on the edge of the mantle.  
  
He walked around the room for a while, swaying back and forth and murmuring softly into his daughter's ear as she drifted off  
to sleep on his shoulder. Hermione smiled softly at the show of emotion on display for her. Taryn really was 'Daddy's lil'  
girl' in all ways possible. She was a bright child, for which Hermione was greatly proud of; but she had her father's   
"winning" personality. Most people didn't think it was possible for a one year old to have as much attitude as Taryn did;  
however, anything is possible when you are a Snape.  
  
When Severus reappeared from the nursery after having put Taryn down to bed, he joined Hermione on the plush, leather loveseat.  
Sighing deeply, she let her head fall to rest on her husband's sagging shoulder. Kissing her head, Severus wrapped his arm's  
around her lithe form, causing her head to fall to his chest. The gentle beat of his heart almost lulled Hermione to sleep,  
but remembering why she had sought him out in the first place, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Severus..." she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and not wanting to meet the inquiring gaze of her spouse's obsidian  
eyes. "I want to go back to work."  
  
"Hermione..." he groaned in response. "We've already talked about this. A lot."   
  
"I know..." she pushed herself up so that they were face to face. "But I miss it! I loved teaching those children! It was a   
dream come true! Not like Taryn wasn't...but you know me, Severus! You know I can't stand to be a dowdy old housewife all my  
life!"   
  
"But who will watch Taryn!?" he whispered harshly; an attempt to avoid awaking his surly daughter. Hermione sighed in defeat,  
throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
"I don't know!" there was a hitch to her breathing, evidence to her husband that she was holding back tears. Standing up   
abruptly, she wiped away a treacherous tear before glaring at her husband.  
  
"I'm going to bed." she said through gritted teeth, storming into their bedroom. He made to follow her, but got no closer  
than his desk when his pillow came sailing through the door, hitting him square in the head. The door closed and locked, and  
no matter what unlocking charm he used, it wouldn't budge.  
  
Muttering a string of curses, he threw the pillow rather violently onto the couch. Lying down, he grabbed the light blanket   
off the back of the couch and threw it carelessly over his thin frame. It was a while before sleep came; questions running  
rampant through his brain.  
  
And then it came to him. Relieved, he let himself smile before drifting off into the land of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, I didn't call you up here so that I could have a play date with my goddaughter; although we both know I will anyways!"  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled, bouncing Taryn on one bony knee. She was giggling and clapping her hands together, obsidian eyes  
shining with mirth, raven locks dancing on her head. After a year, the drastic change Taryn's mood took when around her Pappy  
still awed Hermione and Severus. Then again, besides herself, Albus was the only other person Severus smiled around as well.  
  
After her brief musing, Hermione turned her attention back to Albus.   
  
"I don't understand, Albus..." she trailed off, uncertainty in her tone.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you wish to resume your teaching position." Hermione nodded solemnly, gaze dropping to her  
lap.  
  
"Yes, I would love to more than anything...but Taryn..." she smiled slightly at the now slumbering form of her daughter sprawled  
out across Albus's torso, head resting on his thin shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Severus mentioned that to me when he requested that I give you back your position." Albus grinned widely at the shocked  
expression clearly evident on Hermione's face.   
  
"He did what?!" she squeaked. "But it was just last night we were arguing over this again! When did this happen...how!?"   
Albus only chuckled.  
  
"I believe he had a lot of time to think last night..." the old man's eyes twinkled merrily, causing Hermione to blush. Severus  
had obviously relayed last night's ordeal, including the part where he was forced to sleep on the couch for the night.  
  
"Alas, your clever husband was not only able to solve your dilemma, but one of mine as well." At Hermione's confused look, he  
motioned towards the door located behind her. Turning, she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Mr. Potter here, has agreed to take over the position of flying coach and referee. As you know, Madam Hooch has decided to  
retire. I was up in arms over who to ask, but Severus fixed that problem for me." Albus explained, watching Hermione embrace  
her grinning friend. After she had congratulated him, the two turned to face Albus.  
  
"I don't understand how this affects me though." Hermione looked back and forth between her best friend and employer. Before  
either could answer; however, a quiet *ahem* sounded behind them. Hermione once again turned around, eyes wide in surprise  
when she took in the slender form of Ginny Weasley...holding a young infant.  
  
"Ginny?!" she exclaimed. "How?!" Ginny blushed to the roots of her fiery red hair, nodding her head in Harry's direction. When  
Hermione once again looked on Harry's person, it was to notice he was blushing as well.   
  
"We're married, Hermione." her jaw dropped in surprise. Then it clicked. He had been gone for over a year...supposedly on  
Ministry business; having left the day after Taryn's birth. Ginny had moved to America around the same time.   
  
"And this is our daughter, Pepper." Ginny spoke finally, motioning to the infant in her arms, who looked to be around Taryn's  
age. Taking it all in, Hermione had to sit down at the information overload.  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Well, we found out Ginny was pregnant a few months before Taryn was born. She was five months when we left. Most people didn't  
notice because of the baggy clothes and billowy robes she wore. We didn't want anyone to know...incase Voldemort tried to use  
her against us, so we fled to America." Harry explained, turning to his wife for support.  
  
"Albus contacted us this morning, assured us we would be safe at Hogwarts when he offered Harry the job. We arrived only an  
hour ago." Ginny finished, sitting down in Harry's vacated seat.  
  
"I still don't see where I fit into all of this." Hermione finally spoke, rubbing at her throbbing temples. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione... Miss know-it-all! Harry was offered a job, not me." It started to register in Hermione's mind what Ginny  
was saying, and she looked up at Albus, who was smiling and nodding. Ginny continued. "I have a child, so I do know how to  
take care of them. I'll watch Taryn while you teach. It's as simple as that! Peppy and Taryn will get to be great friends!"  
  
Hermione was smiling broadly now, barely listening to what Ginny was saying. Her sneaky husband had thought of all this and   
didn't tell her?!   
  
"Thank you! Everyone!" she scooped Taryn's sleeping form into her arms, heading towards the door. "Now, to find that sneaky  
husband of mine..."  
  
Albus laughed as the door closed behind her. Turning to Harry and Ginny, he grinned mischievously.  
  
"I don't think Severus will be sleeping on the couch tonight." 


	3. The Enemy

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's.   
A/N: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Your constant support helps us to create the masterpiece that you are  
enjoying today. Our deepest apologies at the tardiness of this chapter. We also apologize for the fact that this chapter is  
so short, but in order to make it all work, it had to be done. Thanks for understanding. Also, Taryn has done some illustrations of  
characters and if you would like to check them out, go to the photo's section at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/grangersnape  
  
  
True to her word, Hermione went on a Severus hunt; successful in her quest when she located him in the Defense Against the  
Dark Arts classroom. She didn't find him in high spirits; instead, walking in on the middle of a very heated argument with  
who she presumed was the new DADA professor.  
  
"Oh don't give me that bull!" The blonde man spat, circling Severus like a bird seeking it's prey. "You're a traitor!" he  
seethed, hissing out every syllable with a remarkable snake-like quality. "A Gryffindor, Severus! And a mudblood no less!"   
He said Gryffindor as if it were an incurable disease, grinding out mudblood with similar distaste. Hermione winced at the  
verbal lashing; fearing, and yet anxiously awaiting her husband's next move. It was not at all what she had expected.  
  
"Malfoy," he drawled, bringing to light the mysterious blonde; whom she now recognized when able to put a name to the face.   
"You're silly antics bore me. If I wanted to spar with verbal assault of inane and unintelligent origins, I would pay  
Hagrid a visit. As it is, your no better than he... a dundering oaf!" He punctuated the last syllable with a satisfied 'hmpf'  
and, smirking, turned to leave the room.  
  
Hermione made no effort to conceal her presence as her husband left the classroom of a very angry, seething DADA professor.  
  
"Draco is the new DADA professor?" Hermione's tone hinted at amusement, as she smirked in the general direction of Severus.  
Grinning back, he leaned in, whispering in her ear as Professors McGonnagal and Sprout passed by.  
  
"Let us pray that the position is as cursed as it is rumored to be."   
  
~*~  
  
The Sorting was uneventful to Hermione. She clapped at all the appropriate times, a little more-so when a new Gryffindor was  
sorted. With her husband on one side and Ginny and Harry on the other; however, the feast was a delight: good food and good  
company. She and Ginny mainly discussed the arrangements for the weeks to come; Ginny having to assure her many times that  
she was quite capable of taking care of Taryn and Pepper both. While they conversed, the two for mentioned toddlers sat on the   
floor behind them, paying more attention to the ceiling, rather than each other.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Albus leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in Severus' ear.  
  
"So, my man, did you sleep on the sofa last night?" grinning at the deep blush the suddenly covered the potion master's   
face, he continued. "I'll take that as a no!" winking, he returned to his conversation with Minerva.  
  
"Dear, what did Albus want?" Hermione asked sweetly when she noticed Severus' flushed state.  
  
"Nothing..." he squeaked, then clearing his throat, echoed another quiet "Nothing."  
  
"Ok, if you say so." She grinned, amused as his clearly disheveled state. She had indeed heard Albus' inquiry, and delighted  
in seeing her husband squirm. Turning back to Ginny, she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud howl, coming  
from her angered child. Turning around, she saw Taryn clinging to Severus, her hand beet red and most likely broken; Draco  
Malfoy behind, smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Watch where you put your trash, mudblood." he whispered into Hermione's ear, causing her to flush with anger and whip her  
wand out. A collective gasp echoed from students and staff alike as Hermione stood, circling Malfoy; much the same way  
he had with Severus the day before.   
  
"How dare you injure my child." Hermione spoke with quiet rage, glaring daggers at her former classmate. Crossing his arms and  
rolling his eyes, he looked at the child in a seething Severus' arms, then back to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. She probably hit it on something. You know how easily infants can injure themselves."  
Turning on his heel, he swept gracefully out of the Great Hall, leaving startled expressions on every face.  
  
"Oh Malfoy...you just screwed yourself over..." she grumbled to herself as she took Taryn's injured hand in her palm and  
recited a quick healing spell. "Big time." 


	4. Burns my heart to know

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's.  
A/N: Once again, a very large apology for the tardiness of this chapter. We've been stuck in a writer's block for the past  
few days; so if this chapter isn't all it's hoped to be, we apologize for that as well.  
  
  
  
The weeks passed by slowly, in a blur to Hermione; who's attempts to avoid Malfoy and keep her husband from murdering him  
were for the most part, successful. The Snapes had taken to eating meals in their quarters; much to Severus' liking. He  
had never enjoyed dining in the Great Hall, only doing so because of Hermione. He had been overjoyed at her sudden request,  
and obliged willingly.  
  
On the rare occasion that she did pass by Malfoy, it was always with a sneer on her face; a self-satisfied smirk on his.   
Whenever she was around him she could sense pure evil radiating out of every pale little pore.  
  
Though she had vowed revenge, her brain was so preoccupied with classes and her family that she found herself nearing   
Halloween without a plan.  
  
As much as she wanted him out of there; however, she would never sabotage his job. Just make sure he did that on his own.  
  
The evening before Halloween, Hermione and Severus found themselves in a passionate discussion over Albus' sanity.  
  
"What was the old man thinking when he hired that...that...THAT!" Hermione ground out, boiling rage dancing in her darkened  
gaze. Severus' own expression was similar, and Hermione noted that he was on his fifth glass of brandy. Taking the glass  
from his hand and placing it on the table beside her, she smiled half-heartedly at her husband.  
  
"I'm beginning to think he has lost whatever sanity he had left. Old age must be getting to him." Severus grumbled, pulling  
his wife into a warm embrace. All she could do was nod in response.  
  
"He's evil, Severus." she spoke at last, barely a whisper."Malfoy, I mean." Severus hugged her closer, planting a soft kiss  
on her head.  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day during lunch, Hermione and Severus were on their way to Harry and Ginny's quarters to eat with Taryn, when they  
heard muffled shouting emanating from Harry's classroom. Curious, the moved closer until they were able to make out who  
the owners to each voice was.  
  
One was obviously Harry; the other, much to Hermione's chagrin, was Malfoy's. They swung open the door just in time to see  
Malfoy lunge for Harry, who was holding both their wands. As Draco's hand grabbed Harry's wrist, a blood curdling scream  
emanated from Harry's thin lips. Malfoy sneered, squeezing tighter, causing smoke to rise from the grip. Hermione   
rushed forward, taking hold of Harry's arm and trying to pull it out of Draco's grasp. Unsuccessful, she glanced behind her,  
noticing how white her husband's face had turned.  
  
"Severus! Help!" At the sound of his name, Severus seemed to snap out of it; and seeing the plea for help on Hermione's face,   
coupled with Harry's screams, charged forward. Just as Hermione was about to give up, she heard a sickening crunch and then  
felt the heavy weight of Harry's body slump against her as he cradled his injured wrist with his good arm.  
  
Sitting Harry down in a nearby chair, Hermione turned to where they had been moments ago. Draco was on the ground, groaning  
in pain and attempting to stop the rush of blood spewing forth from three different cuts to his face, and his nose as well.  
Severus was beside him, rubbing his right fist in an attempt to sooth the slight ache.  
  
Handing Harry his discarded wand, Hermione turned to pick up Draco's. By now, her husband had dragged Draco out into the hall,  
and was straightening his robes. Closing and locking the door behind her, Hermione squatted down beside Draco.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to give you a swift kick in the groin right now." she seethed. Attempting to sneer at her, Draco   
grimaced in pain instead. Hermione continued. "However, I don't take advantage of the weak and incompetent. Maybe next time   
you'll think before injuring my child; and if you don't, you'll find yourself unable to procreate." Standing, she  
held Severus back as he tried to kick him. "He's not worth it." she spat, pulling her irritated husband in the direction of   
Harry's quarters.   
  
Pausing, she turned around once more and tossed Malfoy's wand at his limp body.  
  
~*~  
  
When the entered the Potter's living room, it was to see Pepper and Taryn playing on the floor, and Ginny tending to Harry's  
wrist. Severus moved forward quickly.  
  
"Wait!" he placed a gentle hand on Ginny's, effectively stopping her from bandaging the wrist. "I'd like to see it first."  
he explained. Nodding solemnly, Ginny moved out of the way to stand by Hermione who was positioned behind Harry's chair.  
  
Severus carefully lifted Harry's arm, so as to put the least amount of pressure on it as possible. It was definitely burned,  
but instead of turning a sick shade of red and pink, it had turned black; steam still rising forth. Severus took out his   
wand, and pointing it at the burn, muttered a quick cooling spell; causing Harry to hiss in pain.   
  
When his assessment was done, he muttered another quick charm to coat it in a soothing medicine, before signaling for the bandage.  
Ginny quickly passed it over and watched, mesmerized, as Severus quickly and efficiently bandaged her husband's wrist.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" she inquired sheepishly.   
  
"I was a mediwizard before I became a Potions Master." he explained. "I'll bring up a few potions after classes are finished.  
They should help sooth, as well as heal the burn." he murmured.  
  
"There's something you're leaving out, Severus." Hermione accused quietly. Desolate eyes glanced up behind thick lashes, moving  
rapidly amongst the three people before him.  
  
"I've never seen a burn like this before." he admitted quietly. Everyone regarded him, confusion, anxiety and anger  
evident on their faces. "I can't tell you what caused it, or even if those potions will work."  
  
"Severus..." Hermione gazed intently at her husband. He frowned apologetically at everyone, before continuing.  
  
"I'm stumped." 


	5. Conversations

Disclaimer: Again, as always, we own nothing and it all belongs to JKR.  
A/N: We would like to take this moment to thank all the reviewers. You guys rock and keep us going! We hope you enjoy reading the next chapter,  
as much as we enjoyed plotting and writing it.  
  
  
"Everything that you've done for me, oh, everything that you do,  
It makes me wonder why you still try through all the things I've done to you.  
But still you try, still I cry  
I know its wrong, make this right.  
With your stupid colors and pretty lies."  
~On The Edge: Amy Doucette www.amydoucette.com ~  
  
~*~  
  
Severus sat quietly, untouched tea in hand, gazing intently at his feet. Albus was seated opposite him, taking quite a while to fish around in his large desk for his box of lemon drops.  
  
"They're in the drawer on the left." Severus said lackadaisically, annoyed with Albus' incisive rummaging.   
  
"Ah!" Albus exclaimed, producing the box from said drawer, "So they are!" He popped one into his mouth, sucking intently and waiting for Severus  
to explain the reason for the sudden meeting.   
  
Shifting uncomfortably in the plush leather chair, Severus shifted his gaze from the floor to that of his colleague. Not knowing exactly where to start, he let silence reign for a short period of time; marveling at Albus' patience.  
  
"If you had called me in for a meeting and kept silent this long, I would have blown up long ago." Severus joked lightly, winning a warm smile.  
  
"I trust you have good reason for this meeting, and that your words will come to you when they are ready. Until they are, I'm content to sit here  
quietly with my tea and lemon drops." Albus' tone was soft and reassuring. As he popped another lemon drop into his mouth, he pushed the box over  
to Severus. "Lemon drop?" Severus shook his head, declining; returning to the problem at hand, as Albus placed the box in the right drawer. Severus shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy got in a row today..." he started; causing Albus to chuckle lightly in remembrance of the two for mentioned Professor's   
school days.  
  
"Well surely you don't expect me to expel them, or take away house points?" Severus rolled his eyes at Albus' attempt at humor.  
  
"I won't dignify that response with an answer." he snapped. The subject to be discussed was rather serious, and Albus wasn't making things easier  
with all of his jokes; unconsciously forgetting that he was the one who started with the joking.  
  
"I see though Mrs. Snape seems to have broken away at your rough exterior, she didn't manage to help your sense of humor any."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Severus changed the topic.  
  
"As I was saying, there was something different about this particular fight." Albus nodded, prompting him on. "Mr. Malfoy, in a fit of anger, grabbed  
Mr. Potter's wrist in a rather tight grasp." he paused, not quite sure how to continue.  
  
"Well, that's rather odd...I can't help wondering why he reverted to physical tactics and not magical." Eyes furrowed in confusion, Albus looked to   
Severus for explanations.  
  
"Mr. Potter had gained possession of Malfoy's wand."   
  
"Ah!"  
  
"The thing that bothers me; however, is the fact that when Malfoy's skin came into contact with Potters, it seemed to burn him...harshly."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"And the burn...it wasn't red or an angry pink even. It was black, very black; and smoking." Severus expression was anguished as he finished and   
looked to Albus.  
  
"Strange," Albus murmured in thought, "Very strange indeed." Glancing up at the man before him, he continued. "What do you suppose caused it?"  
  
"I truly don't know." Severus shook his head dejectedly, "But one thing is for sure, it's very powerful dark magic." he paused, "And Mr. Malfoy..."  
pausing once again, his gaze returned to his shifting feet. "One might suggest..." he was unable to finish; however, Albus having cut him off abruptly.  
  
"Yes, one might suggest..." he trailed off, "Best we keep an eye on him."  
  
"I should think so." Severus nodded. He removed himself from the seat, standing, ready to leave.  
  
"And I trust you to see to Mr. Potters wound." Albus stood, moving towards the door, and opening it for the younger man.  
  
"Of course." And with that, Severus left.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Ginny had returned to the nursery with the two children; leaving Hermione and Harry to discuss the recent happenings.  
  
"There's something he's leaving out." Hermione spoke out of nowhere, pacing back and forth before Harry.  
  
"Who's leaving out what?" Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"The old goat! I can't believe he'd do that! To his own wife no less!" she exclaimed, "I mean, I can understand if he'd done that to you." shooting an apologetic glance at Harry, she added in a quiet, "No offense."  
  
"None taken...I think." Harry assured. "So, I take it we're talking about Severus?" Hermione nodded in confirmation. "What did he do...or, not do?"  
  
"Harry! Are you completely blind or just mentally incapable of noting Severus' strange behavior today?" she snapped, falling heavily into a nearby chair.  
  
"Snape being strange sounds normal to me."   
  
"Harry James Potter! How dare you talk about my husband in that manner." she shouted. "Honestly!"  
  
"And yet you can go on an outrageous rampage and call your own husband a goat?" he grinned maliciously.  
  
"I didn't call him a goat!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I called him an old goat. There's a difference. And yes I can, because I'm his wife." she smirked, slyly. "We're drifting off topic."  
  
"That's nice." Harry yawned, stretching his arms and wincing in pain as the burn pulled. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Out of everything you've done for me, and everything that you do; it's still a wonder why you still try after all the things I've done to you." she spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" he grinned, "What are friends for?" Once again forgetting about the burn, he patted her hand and winced in pain.  
  
"Harry, you're hand is bloody hot!" she exclaimed, pulling back from the touch.  
  
"Oh, that's not all that's hot." he winked. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust. "It bloody hurts as well!"  
  
"Well, go see Severus. I'm sure he has those potions ready for you by now."   
  
"Do I have to?" Harry whined, earning a swift slap across the head.  
  
"Honestly. I don't know how Ginny puts up with you!" she laughed, shoving him out the door before her. 


	6. Remedies

Disclaimer: As much as we hate repeating ourselves, here we go again; not ours, hers ---JKR  
A/N: Not much new to say today, except that we had a ball writing the last chapter. We were laughing the whole time. Moohaha.  
'Snape being strange sounds normal to me'  
If anyone wants to hear a clip of the song from the last chapter, go to www.amydoucette.com. If you want the full version,  
well, too bad. :grin:  
Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter...  
  
  
  
"My God!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the Potter 'residence.' "What is that ungodly smell!" blocking her nose, she   
slowly made her way to the source of a large amount of noise. Upon reaching the kitchen, it was to find Ron Weasley doubled  
over a very large cauldron boiling away on Ginny's large stove. Ginny was sitting at the small round table in the corner,  
chopping various roots, herbs and other ingredients while Taryn and Pepper slept in a near-by playpen.  
  
"It doesn't smell, 'Mione." Ron quipped matter-of-factly, as he scooped up the pile of mandrake root and added it to the   
simmering potion. As he added each ingredient, he made note of it, and what he was doing. Convinced that Ron had a cold,  
causing his nasal passages to block up, Hermione muttered a quick "Elimini Odore" and dropped her hands to her side.   
  
"What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing?" she finally questioned, watching with amusement the duo before her.   
  
"We," Ron paused, adding in powdered root of asphodel, "are making a remedy for Harry's burn." Ginny nodded in affirmation,  
handing her brother a large batch of crushed vampire fang.  
  
"Remedy?" Hermione stifled back the laughter, thinking back to the many disastrous potions classes from their childhood.  
  
"Yes, remedy." he snapped. "Seen as your husband," husband being hissed, "can't seem to do the job properly." Though Ron  
had accepted Severus, he still held a grudge. Quite the temper, the youngest male Weasley had, that Hermione often ignored  
his caustic remarks.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Ronald," she smirked, "You barely, and I stress the word barely, passed potions while we   
attended Hogwarts." Ginny chuckled quietly, earning a stifling glare from her brother. "What makes you think that if   
my husband, an esteemed potions master, cannot concoct an effective salve; that you, a blundering dunderhead, can?"  
  
Ron turned on his heals, glaring at Hermione while biting back a grin, and pointed at his sister.  
  
"Because I have Ginny helping me." he explained, taking the offered snakeskin from the aforementioned. "And if you remember  
correctly, my suffocating know-it-all, my dear, dear sister had higher marks in potions that you did." Grinning in   
satisfaction, he returned to his position, stirring counter-clockwise and grumbling to himself.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny, who was cleaning her hands in a nearby sink.   
  
"I've examined many of the salves Severus made, Hermione." Ginny explained. "It was perplexing that they were not working."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Doesn't perplex me. Greasy old git is probably losing it in his old age." Ron smirked, ducking an oven-mit chucked his  
way.  
  
"Don't make me hex you..."   
  
"ANYWAYS!" Ginny broke in, effectively stopping a would-be duel between friends. "After studying the potions, and Harry's burn,  
I concluded that the most effective ingredient in Severus' salve, was indeed, the wrong one warranting this situation."  
  
Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Hermione prompted Ginny on.  
  
"Your husband was using boomslang skin as the main ingredient. Effective as it is on MINOR burns, it will not help heal a  
wound of this magnitude. Doing that requires an enhancing agent..." trailing off, Ginny pushed Ron out of the way and began  
bottling the boiling potion. "However, the agent cannot be added for another week. The potion must ferment until then."  
Grinning, she sat down in front of Hermione once again. "Giving me plenty of time to...procure the needed ingredient."  
  
"Which is..." Hermione inquired, still utterly perplexed and not liking it one bit.  
  
Ginny wasn't able to elaborate; however, because at that precise moment, Taryn decided to make her awaken presence known.   
Her high-pitched wail echoed through the kitchen, waking Pepper up as well. The combined screams were enough to send Ron  
running. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend's antics.  
  
"Men!" 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. It's JKR's.  
A/N: We are very glad you are enjoying our story. SPREAD THE LOVE!!!  
  
  
  
A few days later found Harry walking silently through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. It was a Hogsmede weekend, and students  
in their first or second years that were not yet allowed to visit the small fully wizarding town, were occupying themselves  
with a Wizarding Chess Tournament in the Great Hall.  
  
Every day at this time, Harry would meet with Hermione and Severus to test new salves prepared by the potions master. To date,  
none had succeeded in removing or at least reducing the burn; though some did remove the linger pain.  
  
As he ambled along, a sharp pain raced through his body, from the burn up; causing him to double over in pain. Gasping for   
breath, he cradled his wrist in his arm and staggered towards Hermione's classroom. Rounding in a corner, he ran headlong  
into another figure; who, by the sounds of it, had been running.  
  
Harry glanced at the figure who was picking himself up off the floor. Malfoy.  
  
"What where you're going Potter." he seethed, dusting his robes off in haste and catching his breath in the process.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Harry managed to grit out through the pain coursing through his body. The burn hadn't been this painful  
since it was first inflicted. He glared at the retreating back of the figure who had given him the wound. He barely   
caught Draco's departing words.  
  
"Some of us have pain to inflict." he had mumbled, before breaking into a fevered run again.   
  
Shaking his head wearily, Harry pushed open the door to Hermione's classroom with his body. Hermione and Severus sitting  
in chairs at her desk, with an array of flasks before them, did not greet Harry this time. Instead, when he entered, it   
was to find Severus doubled over in pain, grasping his left arm; with Hermione leaning over and soothing him best she could.  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry questioned, grimacing in pain as he unconsciously moved his injured wrist. Hermione only nodded, not   
bothering to glance behind her at Harry. Sitting down, he took deep breaths as to alleviate the pain somewhat.  
  
"Harry...are you doing" Hermione paused, finally looking upon her friend, "lamaze?"   
  
Harry blushed. "Well, when Ginny was pregnant, we went to the classes. The woman who was teaching it said that the deep  
breathing exercises helped to alleviate pain." he paused, breathing deeply as another wave of pain coursed through his  
already exhausted body. "And since I'm in a bloody lot o'pain, I figured, what the hey!" his pitch was bordering insanity  
as he fought against the pain.  
  
During his tirade, Hermione had turned back to Severus, rubbing his back soothingly as he grimaced during wave after wave.  
She didn't understand how he could endure such pain in silence; yet she admired him for it. He was a strong man, and crying  
would admit weakness; something he had vowed never to do.  
  
After a while, the pain began to eb away in both figures. As Severus drank shakily from a glass of water, Hermione turned  
to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she inquired softly.  
  
"My bloody burn burns!" he exclaimed, stating the obvious.  
  
"Odd." Severus quipped from behind, voice ragged with exhaustion.  
  
"When did that start?" Hermione asked, gathering the newest salve and a pile of bandages. As she worked intently at the   
wound, she listened to Harry's recount of his encounter with Malfoy.  
  
"It had just started to burn when I rounded the corner and ran headlong into Malfoy. Or more like he ran into me." hissing  
as Hermione applied the salve, he continued. "Bloody git must have been in an awful hurry to have been going as fast as he   
was."  
  
"Odd." Severus once again added, setting his empty glass on the desk before him.  
  
"And what is so strange about all of this," Harry continued, paying no heed to Severus' questioning glare, "is that the burn  
hasn't caused me this much pain since the day I got it."  
  
"Odd." Hermione this time, as she taped the bandage into place. What do you make of this Severus?" She was seemingly  
ignored; however, as he paced back and forth before the desk, deep in thought.  
  
Finally, he turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry...I know we haven't been friends that long..."he trailed off, wincing at the term 'friends,' "Listen, we've put up  
with each other for a while now...and well," he paused again, fighting to get the phrase out, "I need your help."  
  
"You," Harry laughed, "Need MY help?"   
  
Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Harry stopped, the tone reminiscent of his school days. "Grow up." he sneered.  
  
"Fine!" Harry threw up his hands in defeat. Severus smirked triumphantly. "I'll help you."  
  
Before Hermione could speak, the two had stalked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Albus!" Severus pounded on the door leading to the Headmaster's chambers. After passing the gargoyle (Whatchamacallit), the  
unlikely duo had entered Professor Dumbledore's office, only to find him not there. Knowing he wasn't elsewhere in the castle,  
they tried his chambers.   
  
The door was locked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Albus was sleeping.  
  
"Wake up you old fool!" he bellowed, pounding on the door again. Harry watched, amused at his ex-professor's antics.  
"It's a bloody emergency!" Finally, they heard the rustle of sheets and the hurried shuffle of feet against floor. Albus  
swung open the door, a startled expression crossed his aging features.  
  
"Severus? Harry?" he inquired, placing his moon-rimmed glasses atop his nose. "What is the problem?" his tone was fatherly,  
comforting. Severus visibly relaxed until his silent scrutiny.  
  
"We need to talk." Severus answered, gesturing towards Albus' office.  
  
"Yes, yes. You go along, while I get dressed." he closed the door behind him as Severus and Harry entered the office. "Help  
yourself to the lemon drops!" they heard from behind them. Severus rolled his eyes, settling into one of the many plush  
armchairs in the office, signaling for Harry to do the same.  
  
Albus walked in shortly after, closing the door and placing a secure locking spell on it. Another mumble of Latin and the  
room was encased in a silencing spell. Satisfied, he fell into his chair and began rummaging in his desk for his lemon drops.  
  
"They're in the right drawer." Severus grumbled; Harry suppressed the urge to laugh.  
  
"Alas! They are!" Albus exclaimed, popping one into his mouth and offering Harry the box. After Harry took one, Albus offered  
Severus, but as always, he declined.  
  
"Albus, I have reason to believe that Harry's burn is linked to Voldemort like a death-eaters dark mark." Harry gasped in  
surprise. After asking Harry for his help, the two had left for Albus immediately, but the time had remained silent. Until  
now, Harry had no clue what Severus was on about.  
  
Albus nodded gravely, prompting Severus on.  
  
"I knew it was dark in nature, but didn't know why it couldn't be cured." Severus paused, taking a deep breath. "Today there  
was a summoning. About an hour ago, to be precise. I felt it, Hermione was with me, so she can confirm. It happened  
at the time Mr. Potter comes for his burn treatments. When he came in, he too, was in a large amount of pain." pointing  
at Harry's wrist, he continued. "The burn had sparked to life. The pain ebbed away just as mine did. Simultaneously."  
  
"Curious."  
  
"I ran into Malfoy." Harry whispered, glancing down at the floor. "I felt the pain first, and then mere moments later, I ran  
into him. He was running, fast. He was in an awful hurry." he glanced first at Severus, than Albus. "I can't help but   
wonder if he was responding to the call...if he has a dark mark."  
  
"I knew it!" Severus exclaimed. "I knew that boy was evil."  
  
"Now Severus, we mustn't jump to conclusions." Albus chided softly. "After all, if I had those many years ago, where   
would you be now?"  
  
Severus didn't speak, Harry smirked.  
  
"Now the question being presented is," Albus continued, "What do we do, knowing what we know now?"  
  
"Actually," Severus answered, "I have an idea. Mr. Potter has agreed to help me."   
  
"Hey! I said I would help you, but you never told me what I was going to be doing!" Harry whined. Severus glared.  
  
"If that burn does, indeed, act as a dark mark; the next time there is a summoning, if Harry apparates, he'll be brought  
to Voldemort." Severus explained. "An advantage for us..."  
  
"Ah..." Albus nodded in understanding. Harry still looked confused. Severus elaborated.  
  
"If you appeared, wearing Death Eater's robes, then Voldemort would be none the wiser." he paused for dramatic effect, "Then  
you would be free to kill him."  
  
Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
  
"We must prepare then." Albus spoke softly, nodding at the two before him.  
  
"We'll have to have several options. We can prepare a number of potions that will defeat him, in case something goes  
wrong and Harry is left without his wand." Severus spoke, glancing at Harry. "I'll need your help with those, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Why?" Harry questioned, "If you remember, I was no good in potions."  
  
"I remember." Severus smirked. "But some of the potions require blood or flesh from the user." he explained, pointing at   
Harry. "That would be you."  
  
Harry groaned, not fond of the idea of parting with skin or blood.   
  
"Remind me to never agree to help anyone again." 


	8. Arguments and a Plan

Disclaimer: JKR's. Need we say more?  
A/N: Today, 10-22-02 is Jordan's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers.   
  
  
A few days passed, and every evening found Hermione alone with Taryn. There were still things that Severus wasn't telling  
her, like why exactly he came home past midnight every night. She was beginning to get extremely agitated; not only because  
he was neglecting her, but because he was neglecting their daughter as well.  
  
It was a similar night that found Hermione sitting stone-rigid in a chair, glaring into the flames of the massive fire  
before her. It was almost one in the morning when she heard the soft creak of the door open. A soft rustle of robes  
being discarded, shoes kicked off quietly into a corner. Soft footsteps were heard traversing to their bedroom.  
  
He hadn't seen her.  
  
The door began to creak open slowly.  
  
"Severus." Hermione ground out monotonously.   
  
"Hermione?" he questioned, scanning the room for her presence. The chair she occupied was high-backed, he couldn't see  
her short frame when looking at the back of it.  
  
"We need to talk." Calm, yet still monotone, hinting at anger.  
  
"What about?" he shifted his footing, attempting to gain his bearings and locate where her voice was coming from.  
  
"For the past three nights, you've come home in the middle of the night. You've been neglecting Taryn... You've," she   
paused, choking back a sob, "You've been neglecting me."  
  
Severus moved forward in the darkened room, letting the ghostly shadows of light cast forth by the flames in the fireplace  
guide his way.   
  
"Hermione, where are you?" he squinted, glancing about the expansive room.  
  
"What have you been doing, Severus?" she ignored him, presenting her own inquiries.  
  
He finally located her, moving to stand in front of the chair. The move blocked out the fireplace, causing Hermione to see  
the silhouette of her husband. Dark shadows leapt across his features, distorting them. She didn't know if he was angry   
or concerned. But none of that mattered to her, she was too pissed to care.  
  
"I can't tell you, Hermione." he paused, attempting to gauge her reaction. Her features remained stone-like. "Not right  
now anyways." he continued.  
  
"Like hell." she spat.  
  
"Hermione, why are you being like this?!" he asked, "You're acting like a child."  
  
"The only child here is you, Severus. You're keeping secrets. From me. From your wife." she finally looked up at him, into  
his eyes. He could see the pain and anger swirling like a hurricane within her eyes. And he did this to her. "We promised  
that when we got married, we would never keep secrets from each other. We'd always be able to confide in one another, no  
matter what the situation be."  
  
"It's not that easy." he ground out.  
  
"Then why didn't you say that before we got bloody married!" she yelled hysterically.   
  
A loud howl echoed forth from a connecting chamber.  
  
Taryn was awake.   
  
Hermione threw one last glare at her husband, before stalking into the nursery.  
  
"It's for your own good." he whispered, fighting back the tears. Snapes did not cry, unless they were infants. He would  
not cry. No.   
  
Escaping to his classroom, the tears fell freely.  
  
~*~  
  
The next afternoon found an exhausted Severus seated in Albus' office with a steaming cup of tea in his shaking grasp.   
Harry was seated beside him, looking curiously at the man beside him.   
  
"She'll come around, when all is said and done." Albus offered a reassuring smile.   
  
"Yeah. I know 'Mione, she doesn't stay mad for long. Unless it's at Ron." Harry lightly joked, trying to ease the tension.  
He was awarded with a rare smile from the Potions Master. It was a half-smile, but a smile non-the-less.  
  
"I suppose your right. I just hate keeping things from her." his voice was hoarse from a night filled with tears and regret.  
  
"Oi, cheer up mate!" Harry patted Severus lightly on the shoulder. Severus glared at Harry. Harry cringed, withdrawing his  
hand. "I see some things haven't changed..." he murmured, shrinking back into his seat.  
  
"Let's get down to business." Albus interjected. "Have your experiments been successful?"   
  
"Yes. After almost a week of studying, of course with the help of Voldemort's constant summoning, we're now able to confirm  
that Harry's burn does indeed work as a Dark Mark." Into 'Evil, greasy-git Potions Master' lecture mode, Severus was  
intimidating and convincing.  
  
"Ahhh." Albus nodded.  
  
"We've also made a number of potions, as I said we would. I have every belief that they will be effective if needed."   
Severus smirked, priding himself in his accomplishments.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, taking over the conversation.  
  
"We've formulated a plan." he took a deep breath before continuing. "Next time Voldemort summons, I will respond, wearing  
Severus' old Death Eater's robes and mask. Hopefully, Voldemort will be none the wiser."  
  
"I see."  
  
"There will be a tracking spell placed on me, giving you Voldemort's location; giving the Order enough time to arrive."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I will then attempt to take down Voldemort. Of course, I'll succeed..."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Mr. Potter." Severus interjected. Harry ignored him and continued.  
  
"But no doubt, the gathered followers will be a trifle mad that I've killed their master. That is where the Order will be  
needed. I can't take them all by myself. With their help, we'll be able to eradicate and capture as many Death Eaters as  
possible."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You see everything, don't you?" Severus sneered, annoyed at the calmness Albus portrayed. Albus only winked.  
  
"Well, we must call the Order together. Soon." before he could continue, the door swung open, banging against the wall.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Glaring at Severus, she looked about the room. At her arrival, the threesome had fallen silent. They were all keeping something  
from her.   
  
She turned to her husband, eyes flashing anger and disappointment.  
  
"You can't confide in me- your wife...your lover!" Harry cringed at 'lover', "Yet you can confide in my best friend, whom,  
might I add, you LOATH?!"  
  
""Hey! Don't pull me into this!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"I figured you'd be able to talk to Albus, but HARRY!?" she screeched.  
  
"I'm not that bad..." Harry frowned.  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Severus whispered.  
  
"Calm down!? CALM BLOODY DOWN!" she seethed. Severus cringed at her outburst, Harry hung his head in an attempt to become  
suddenly invisible. Albus only watched with amusement.  
  
"You find this amusing?" she spat, glaring at Albus. He didn't get a chance to answer. "I thought we were family. All of us."  
she paused, furiously wiping away a tear. "Obviously I was wrong." stalking out of the room, the door slammed behind her.  
  
"Well, that went well." Harry grinned, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Shut up, Potter."  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry?" A soft, timid voice rang forth as he entered his quarters.   
  
"Yes, love. It's me." he answered as he shrugged out of his robes, chucking his shoes into an empty corner. Ginny appeared  
out of the kitchen, carrying two glasses of water. One she handed to Harry, who took it gratefully; the other she sipped  
silently, watching as Harry got comfortable in his favorite chair.  
  
Moving to stand before him, Ginny smiled lovingly.  
  
"Harry, I need your help."   
  
Harry groaned. Last time someone had asked his help, he left with 2 pints of blood gone from his fragile body.   
  
"I swore to myself that I would never agree to help anyone ever again." he explained, looking up at her. Noting the   
sad expression on his wife's face, he hastily continued. "But for you, my love, I'd do anything."   
  
Ginny grinned from ear to ear, placing her glass on the table. She moved to sit in Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around  
his neck, as he smiled up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Good." she breathed. Harry kissed her forehead, urging her on.  
  
"I want another baby." 


	9. It's Time

Disclaimer: JKR's. We aren't making money.  
AN: SO SO SO sorry for the EXTREME delay in chapters. We got caught up in writing our newest fic, "A Dragon's Calamus"  
which is really good, so we suggest you go and read it, AND REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
The next evening found Hermione sitting silently on the shore of the Great Lake, Taryn sleeping in her lap. She had escaped  
the tension of her quarters immediately after finishing her dinner, making her way to the peaceful lake. It was a place  
she came to often, when she needed to think, or to just be alone. It was quiet, and quite beautiful in the glistening  
twilight.  
  
She was absently rocking Taryn back and forth as she stared out over the calm waters, wondering what to do next. Her thoughts  
were broken when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, the heady scent of sandalwood filling the air.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." she whispered, still staring out at the waters.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Severus breathed out, staring lovingly at his wife.  
  
"Sucking up, are we?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed, slightly touched. It was things like this that confused her. One  
moment he could be secretive and untrustworthy, and others he could be utterly romantic and caring.  
  
"Is it working?" he broke into her thoughts once more, hope apparent in his soft tones.  
  
"I don't know yet." was all she could reply.  
  
They sat like that for a while, Hermione staring at the waters; Severus staring at Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you keep trying." Hermione said at last, breaking the tense silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sucking up, keep trying."  
  
"Oh." he frowned, deep in thought. "How?"  
  
"Well, for one, you can tell me what you've been doing these past few days." Finally glancing up at her husband, Hermione  
noted the pained expression crossing his formidable features.  
  
"Hermione, you know I love you..." he trailed off, not wanting to go on. Hermione sighed, turning back around.  
  
"You know, Severus, lately I *don't* know." she replied, defeated.   
  
"Mione, you know I would tell you if I could..." he broke off, pausing to breath deeply. "But I just can't. Not yet, anyways."  
  
"Severus, I'm sick of your bullshit." Hermione snapped, pushing away and moving to stand. "I don't know what to do   
anymore! You say you can't tell me, your own wife; and yet you can tell others." She glared at him, backing away a few  
steps before continuing. "How do I know your not having an affair?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What!? You've been so bloody secretive lately, I don't know what to believe!" she whispered harshly, trying not to wake  
the infant in her arms.  
  
"Why can't you just trust me?" he croaked out, close to tears.  
  
"I don't know, Severus." she whispered, gazing down at Taryn and refusing to meet his eyes. "Right now, you're just not   
inspiring much trust."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione."   
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm only doing this to protect you and Taryn."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"SEVERUS!" A loud bellow broke into the night air, causing the two to turn in the direction of the castle. Harry was running  
towards them, wrapping a large black cloak about his body as he went. When he finally reached the, he paused to catch his  
breath.  
  
"Harry?" Concerned, Hermione moved towards her friend. Harry held up a hand to hold her off.  
  
"Severus, I've been looking all over for you!" he spoke quickly, anxiety and fear apparent in his eyes. "It's time!"  
All color seemed to drain from Severus' face as he glanced back and forth between his wife and Harry.  
  
"Right." he nodded before turning to Hermione. "Go, Hermione. Take Taryn to the dungeon and stay there until I get back!"  
he spoke firmly as he retreated back to the forest where Harry had already run off to.  
  
"Severus? What's going on?!" She cried, effectively waking Taryn.  
  
"JUST GO!" he bellowed, turning and setting off into a run. "And always remember that I love you!" he shouted over his  
shoulder as his dark figure disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I love you too, Severus." 


	10. The War

Who Would Have Thought  
By The Destructive Duo  
tarynsnape@yahoo.com

  


On the edge of the forest, just inside the Hogsmede boundaries, Harry quickly clasped the robes shut and placed the Death Eater's mask over his head. Turning to Severus, who had just run up behind him, he nodded solemnly. 

"Good luck, Harry." Severus offered, smiling warmly at the young man before him. 

"Thank you, Severus." Harry replied, donning the hood to the large robes. Before Severus could say another word, Harry disapparated. 

Severus only had to wait a minute before Order members apparated all around him. Dumbledore soon approached the gathering, waiting silently for the tracking charm to work. After a few tense moment, the charm activated, showing a large forest in the middle of Dublin, Ireland. 

"It is time." Albus spoke, all traces of merriment gone from his eyes. Everyone nodded in confirmation before apparating to a dark part of the woods some 10 feet away from the gathered  
revel. 

Moving forward slowly, and painstakingly quietly, they watched in eerie fascination as Voldemort  
entered the circle. 

"My faithful servants." he hissed, his snake-like eyes glowing red with anticipation. 

"My Lord." came the murmured reply, echoing forth from the gathered crowd. All rushed forward to kiss the hem of his robes...all but one. 

Harry raised his wand, ready to strike; but before he could, Voldemort's head snapped around. In lightning bolt reflexes, he had his own wand raised and disarmed an alarmed Boy Who Was Most Likely About To Die. 

Digging in the pockets to his pants, Harry withdrew the vial of potion that was conveniently named _Plan B_ and hurled it at the Dark Lord. The vial arced high in the night air, giving Voldemort enough time to shatter it before it could reach him. 

"Damn!" Harry muttered, "Should have played catch with Dudley more often." Voldemort advanced on him, wand outstretched; when suddenly, hundreds of witches and wizards poured forth from the hidden  
depths of the forest. 

Curses rained forth like a hail storm, between the _Order_ and the Death Eaters. Harry tried to lose himself in the throng of bodies, but Voldemort persisted. 

Tripping over the dead body of one of the Death Eaters, Harry fell to the ground. Voldemort appeared above him and cackled evilly. 

"I have looked forward to this Mr. Potter." he sneered, raising his wand once more. "I will enjoy watching you die." Harry closed his eyes, preparing for the flash of bright green and inevitable pain that was about to come. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A husky voice bellowed, soon followed by fore mentioned green light. Harry; however, felt no pain. Silence engulfed him, but he didn't open his eyes. _I thought it would be more painful to die,_ he thought to himself as he breathed deeply, taking in the scent of blood, charred wood and defeated evil. 

Eyes popping open in surprise, he surveyed his surroundings. _Order_ members surrounded his fallen body, concern crossing every feature. The bodies of lifeless Death Eaters littered the ground around them; and there, fallen right before him was the body of Voldemort. 

"How?" he whispered, staring at the lifeless body. Glancing up he gasped in surprise at the person  
who stood before him, wand still pointed at Voldemort. 

"Malfoy?!" 

--------------------------------------------- Author's Notes ------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We own nothing. It's all JKR's, except the plot, and unlike this story's predessor (Damsel in Distress) we own the plot!  
  
Also, we would appreciate any feedback, positive or negative. Anything to help us better our writing and mature as authors. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Truth

Who Would Have Thought  
By The Destructive Duo  
tarynsnape@yahoo.com

  


Shocked, Harry sat silently, staring up at Draco Malfoy. Albus and Severus rushed to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. Gaping in disbelief, Severus' reaction mirrored that of Harry's. 

"Malfoy?" Severus inquired softly, echoing Harry's sentiments. "I don't understand...Did you kill Voldemort?" A hush  
fell over the gathered Order members, all waiting anxiously for Draco's response. 

Nodding slowly, Draco placed his wand in one of the pockets to his robes. 

"Why?" Severus prompted, confusion written across his normally stern features. 

"It's a long story..." Draco began, glancing nervously at the gathered group. "That I'd be willing to tell you, just not here." Nodding in agreement, Albus muttered a quick spell to disintegrate Voldemort's body. The other lifeless bodies, including those of the Death Eaters, were sent to St. Mungo's for identification. When all was said and done, the group  
apparated to the edge of Hogsmede, just outside the Hogwarts gates. 

Running ahead of the group, Severus made his way to the dungeons, were Hermione was pacing back and forth before the large  
fire. When she saw him, she ran forward, flinging her arms about his neck. 

"Severus! You're ok!" Kissing every inch of bare skin she could find, Hermione sobbed happily. 

"Yes, love. I'm fine." he chuckled, pulling her away. "All will be explained. Come, to the Great Hall." Leaving Dobby and Winky in charge of Taryn, the two set off to the Great Hall, where Order members and staff were congregated. Hermione gasped  
when she saw Draco standing at the front of the crowd, but a reassuring rub on her back from Severus kept her going. "He killed Voldemort, love." he whispered in explanation. 

Albus raised his hands for silence, which fell upon the hall almost immediately. 

"Mr. Malfoy, your explanation please." Draco nodded, stepping forward and clearing his throat. 

"A year ago, my father displeased Voldemort greatly. As punishment, my mother was murdered." several gasps of astonishment echoed through the hall. Draco nodded solemnly, continuing. "My mother was the only person in my life that ever loved me, so needless to say, I was enraged." 

"That's so sad." Hermione whispered to herself. Severus unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. 

"I had been forced to become a Death Eater straight out of school, even though I didn't want to. I never thought what Voldemort was doing was right. I thought he was evil...my father was evil. Neither of them cared when my mother's lifeless body fell to the ground by my father's own wand." Draco hastily wiped away the tears that were forming at his eyes, clearing his throat once more. "So, I vowed revenge. I managed to get the position of DADA professor, but so as to not alert Voldemort of my unloyalty, I acted like a complete bastard." 

Hermione snorted at this. 

"Bastard is an understatement." she smirked, glancing up at Severus. Holding back his laughter, he turned back to listen to Draco. 

"I placed a spell on myself and then went looking for Harry, to pick a fight. The spell enabled it so that when my skin came into contact with him, it would embed the Death Eater tracking charm on him. I was hoping he'd figure out what it did, which he did with the help of Professor Snape." 

"Why didn't you just kill him yourself, when you had the chance?" Harry interrupted, echoing the thought on many minds. 

"Well, for one, I wouldn't be able to take all those Death Eaters alone." Everyone nodded in agreement as Draco continued. "And I figured you wanted revenge on him as well." he explained, turning to Harry. "After all, he killed both your parents, not just your mother." 

"Oh." 

"I stood in the background, unseen by everyone, shooting out curses to Death Eaters when I saw one of you in a spot...and then I saw Harry fall to Voldemort. I rushed forward, fulling intending on ending it then, but my father jumped in my path." 

A chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' echoed through the hall once more. 

"So I did the only thing I could do...I killed him." he choked back the sob that bubbled forth. "I killed my father and then I killed Voldemort." 

Albus walked forward, placing a comforting hand on Draco's quivering shoulder. 

"What you did was very brave, Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled weakly at the elderly man. 

"What do you know, Malfoy." Harry grinned, walking forward to stand before his one-time arch nemesis. "You've finally stolen the spotlight from me." Draco laughed at this, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it vigorously. 

They became fast friends that night. 

And so the celebration ensued, in Hogwarts and around the wizarding world. 

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Severus Snape were awarded The Order of Merlin, First Class. 

--------------------------------------------- Author's Notes ------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's.  
  
AN: This is not the last chapter! Feedback is appreciated, good or bad. Anything to help us develop as better authors. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. It works!

Who Would Have Thought  
By The Destructive Duo  
tarynsnape@yahoo.com

  


A few days later celebrations were winding down, and things at Hogwarts were turning back to normal. 

Well, as normal as you can get at a wizarding school... 

The Snapes, Potters, Weasley and a Malfoy were gathered in the Potter's Quarters, all gathered around a large boiling cauldron. The antidote for the burn that Ginny and Ron had been working on all week was finally ready for the last ingredient, but first it needed to be brought to a frothy boil. 

After a few minutes, Hermione was beginning to get nauseated by the fumes, so decided to head out into the living room. Harry, sensing something wrong with his longtime friend, followed. Sitting down in the chair across from her, he leaned forward and his elbows and looked directly into her eyes. 

"Mione, something's bothering you." he declared quietly. Hermione sighed heavily, leaning back against her chair and letting herself relax. 

"Harry, we've been friends for a long time. I feel I can confide in you and ask for your help when the need arises." Harry groaned inwardly, musing at the number of people who had asked for his help lately. 

"You need my help?" 

"No, I just said I'd be able to ask for it if the need arises. Right now, I just want to confide in you." She chuckled lightly at the look of relief that washed across his features. 

"Oh, ok." Harry grinned sheepishly, leaning back in his own chair. "So, what's up?" 

"Well..." she began, but was abruptly cut off as Ron stormed into the room and over to Harry. 

"Harry, mate." he panted, trying to catch his breath. "I need a favor." 

"OH WHAT NOW!?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Ron, looking slightly perturbed, pulled out a carving knife and his wand. 

"I need some skin." He grinned maliciously, advancing on a very frightened Harry. 

"WHAT!? No way..." he trailed off, eyeing the blade in Ron's grasp. 

"Come on!" Ron whined, stamping his foot like an impatient child who wasn't getting his way. "I need it for the potion." 

"Fine." Harry huffed, sticking his left arm out. Ron numbed Harry's arm with a spell, sliced a bit of skin off and then used his wand to heal the cut. Harry, surprised that he didn't feel a thing, grinned and shoved Ron back through the kitchen door. 

"Well, that was odd." Hermione giggled, staring at the kitchen door. 

"Yeah, quite." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, what were you saying?" 

"Oh, yeah." Hermione shook her head, regaining her senses. "I just..." she started again, only to be cut off by a frantic yell from the kitchen. 

"You're all morons!" Draco bellowed, causing Hermione to jump in fright. There was a brief pause before he continued in a much louder tone. "You call yourself a potions master!?" They didn't hear a reply; however, the next thing they saw was Severus being hurtled through the door. 

Stumbling slightly, he caught himself on the desk, stood and straightened his robes, trying to look as dignified as possible. Harry and Hermione broke into a fit of laughter upon seeing this, which won them both identical glares. Harry calmed down quickly, looking to Hermione once more. 

"Mione?" Hermione looked from Severus to Harry, and back to Severus again before she opened her mouth to speak. 

"AHA!" They suddenly heard Ron shout from the adjoining room. Heaving a defeated sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. 

"I told you so!" Draco this time, before the everyone rushed into the living room, three vials in hand. Ron looked pleased, Draco positively smug. 

"I have here, the remedy for the Dark Mark." Ginny spoke clearly, handing a vial to each Harry, Draco and Severus. Harry and Severus eyed it warily. 

"Oh go on! It'll work!" Ron exclaimed, giddily impatient. 

"Well, here goes nothing!" Harry declared. "Cheers!" The three men clinked vials before downing the gooey brown substance. Each felt a sharp pain of sting momentarily, as their skin reformed over the burned marks. A collective sigh echoed through the room. 

"It worked!" Severus spoke, amazed. "Of all the potions you've ever done, you finally get one right." He smirked at Ron, who blushed furiously at the comment from his former professor. 

There was a round of hugs, cheers and liquor when Albus appeared on the other side of the door. 

"A party? And no one's invited me?" His eyes twinkled merrily as he surveyed the scene before him. 

"Albus! The potion, it worked!" 

"Oh, good!" The old man grinned, sending a shower of fireworks through the room with his wand. "Now I know why you were celebrating!" Everyone laughed merrily, all except Hermione. 

Once again, it was Harry he noticed. 

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" he roared over the noise, effectively bringing the room to a stand-still. "Hermione was trying to tell me something before you all barged in." he explained more quietly. 

Hermione blushed furiously, refusing to meet the inquiring gazes. 

"Well? Hermione...now's your chance." 

--------------------------------------------- Author's Notes ------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's. No money is being made.  


AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. All feedback is apprecieted, good and bad. Whatever will help us to develop as authors. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Epilogue

Who Would Have Thought  
By The Destructive Duo  
tarynsnape@yahoo.com

  


I wish I had never found my mother's pensive. To know everything that happened that year. They were so close to losing one another. 

And here they are, 10 years later, on the brink of that very same thing. But for a less serious reason. 

Me. 

Arguing for the past month on wether I would be sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin. Like it bloody matters! I swear, they argue about the stupidest things sometimes, considering what they were up against so long ago. 

I wish I were never born... 

"Well, you certainly have a lot on your mind child." The hat spoke knowingly and I brushed furtively at the tears forming at my eyes. "A true thinker." the hat carried on, oblivious to my mental state. "Yes, I know exactly where to put you." 

A hush fell upon the room as I breathed in and waited for the words that would seal my parent's fate. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed. I was momentarily startled...shocked even. Then, smirking in wry amusement, I stood up and put the hat back on the stool, sauntering over to the Ravenclaw table. After shaking hands with my new house-mates, I chanced a glance up at the staff table. 

Mum and Dad were staring at me in shock. Aunt Ginny was grinning madly and Uncle Harry was out-right laughing. Uncle Draco was smirking, mirroring my own look. Nanny was just as shocked as my parents, grumbling visibly as she handed a stack of coins to Pappy; along with the rest of the Hogwarts Staff. 

Seems he was the only one who bet on Ravenclaw... 

Go Pappy. 

Maybe he really does know all... 

~*~ 

Later that evening, after the sorting had finished, I was enjoying the bountiful meal placed before me. Mum and Dad made their way over when they were finished. 

"We're proud of you Taryn." Mum said, tears shining in her eyes. "Ravenclaw is a very prestigious house." 

"I know, Mum." I rolled my eyes, glancing at my father for help. Chortling quietly, he laid a hand on Mum's back. 

"We also came to apologize for all the stress we put you under this past month." Dad...apologizing!? "We've been acting like the insufferable lot of students we have to teach everyday." 

"And to think, we have to put up with you insufferable lot of teachers..." I smirked slightly, noticing my father trying to hold back a satisfied grin. 

"Insulting a Professor? My, my..." he trailed off, glancing at Mum. "20 points from Ravenclaw, Miss Snape; and do learn to respect your elders." 

"All right, Professor Snape." I mocked, saluting as he and Mum walked off. 

"I'm glad that is all over." A soft voice spoke from behind me. Turning around sharply, I glared at the young, chocolate tousled boy. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts, little bro." I grinned, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Because it's going to start all over again in 2 years when it's your turn to be Sorted." 

"Who knows..." he trailed off suggestively. "Maybe I'll be in Ravenclaw too." 

"I highly doubt it, Jordan" I turned back to my food, picking at the mashed potatoes. "You're not smart enough." 

"That's what you think..." 

--------------------------------------------- Author's Notes ------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: JKR owns all.  
  
AN: Sorry about the extreme shortness of the epilouge. Know you all now you were right in assuming she'd be placed in Ravenclaw...my guess is now you'll be wondering what house Jordan will be sorted into. Oh, in case you havn't noticed, we changed Taryn's name from Taryn Jordan to Taryn Rose. Once we decided on adding another kid, we thought it only right.  
  
Thanks to all of our readers! You guys are great! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
